When You're Mad
by chichicutie
Summary: Dana and Logan are best friends. Zoey's boyfriend is Jason but Nicole is in love with him. Chase doesn't talk to Zoey no more cause he is mad that she has someone. Micheal and Lola go out well for a while. The boys have a band. Mostly DL and CZ
1. Logan's Wrote the Song?

**When You're Mad**

**Chapter 1**

**Logan wrote the Song?**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own this song or the people used in this story. **

**I heard this song and had to write a story. I am not a fan of Song fic but I had to do it. **

**

* * *

**

**Nicole's POV**

"Why does he act like that?" Dana asked. She was looking at Logan flirting with a girl named Ashey.

"You should know you are his best friend," Zoey replied while we sat around their table.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" I questioned Dana. I always tried to make it seemed like they liked each other. In my mind a boy and a girl can't be friends.

" No reason," Dana answered.

I looked around the table. Logan was heading this way. The circle table gets filled fast. There is Jason who is coming now to sit by Zoey. I liked him. Truthfully I fell in love with him in the past weeks. I can't do nothing because him and Zoey been going out for almost 2 months.

"Hey girls," Logan smirked when he reached the table. He took a seat next to Dana.

She smiled and looked his way. He looked at her and smiled. They eyes connected and they both seemed to glow. Sometimes I just want to throw their heads together.

"Hey," Jason said looking at me. I turned my head.

Michael and Lola came together smiling. They been together for 4 months. At the end of 10th grade Michael told Lola how he felt. When they came back the next year their can't keep their hands off each other.

"Hey," They said together and sat down. Nearly on top of each other.

Now Chase is coming head down. He is never himself around Zoey no more. He is loud mean around her. I forgot to mention he doesn't speak to her. I can't tell you how many nights Zoey has spend night crying because Chase doesn't talk to her. Her and I aren't as close because of Jason. Of course she doesn't know how I feel. I feel if I spend to much time with her and Jason I might try to do something. I am not that type of girl.

"Hey everyone," Chase said.

Zoey smiled and Jason puffed.

"We have a show today at 5," Logan aid to the boys and us girls.

We are their biggest fans because we go to each of their shows. They sometimes used Dana as a girl singer if They need her for their band. It is called You Know You Want US. Logan named it because he provided the supplies. Logan is the lead singer. The rest of the boys got solo sometimes or sing background and the chorus and verus together. Truthfully, Logan could sing. Dana is just as good.

"You singing a new song?" Dana asked Logan.

"Yea," he responded.

"And who is the lucky girl you be singing to tonight?" Dana asked.

"Why you want to know. It is because you want it to be you?" Logan asked Dana.

"Yea right. Why would I want an pretty boy as a boyfriend. I would need a real man," Dana said with a smirk.

"You could make me into a real man," Logan said in almost a whisper.

"If I didn't know you I would have already slapped you. So don't push me," Dana said.

Even though they are best friends they still fight all the time. No matter what problems they get into they are always there for each other.

"You still want to know the lucky girl?" Logan asked. Dana nodded her head.

Each show Logan tells a girl he is sings to them and wrote the song. Truth is Logan is to lazy to write a song and just sings the songs Jason writes.

"You," Logan aid softly.

Everyone heard him and looked up. Dana spaced out and Logan got up and left. With a quite peck on Dana forehead. She seemed to awaken by this. He does everyday. Truth is they give each other pecks on the lips sometimes she told me. That day she told me that she said it meant nothing to him. She never said it meant noting to her.

"Bye," she said.

She told us once on a girls night in a couple of weeks ago that they had kiss in long kiss before. A lot of times she said. They spend so much much time together that sometimes it just happens. I told her that they act like they go out and that it is god showing them that you to belong to together. She told me that it was just in the moment and Logan stay kissing mad girls. Dana doesn't kiss mad boys. When she does have boyfriends I have a feeling they broke up with her because how much her and Logan spend time together.

"So Jason how is the song you wrote for Logan to sing goes?" Dana asked.

"We are singing the regular songs. The last song is the one Logan really did write," Jason said. He looked at me. I looked away.

"How does it go?" Dana asked.

" I think you have to come and hear it because that what he wants. If he wanted to tell you what it is about he would have. " Jason responded.

I love how he is keeping Logan's secret.

"Well it is about a girl that he loves the way she looks when she is mad," Chase answered.

I think he did it just to get Jason mad. Jason stared him down but Zoey pulled him into a kiss so he wouldn't say anything. At this moment me and Chase left the table.

* * *

The song will be showed soon. I wanted this to be a OneShot but once I started writing I thought to make it into a story. 


	2. Talk to Zoey?

**When You're Mad**

**Chapter 2**

**Talk to Zoey?**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the songs or the people used in this story. **

**I forgot to write that they are in 11th grade. 15-16**

**Chase POV**

I was walking back to my dorm till Nicole stop me.

"Chase you want to hang out?" she asked me.

Nicole and I have been spending a lot of time together. It started when Zoey and Jason were going out for about 2 weeks. Nicole seemed uncomfortable with Zoey and Jason only if Jason is a round though. I think she likes him. So me and Nicole are stuck in the same boat. I am in love Zoey. She might be in love with Jason. We can't stop then from going out because I am friends with Jason and Nicole is friends with Zoey. It would be wrong to break them up.

"Sure. Nicole do you like Jason?" I asked her.

She looked down and nodded. I understood her.

"I started to like him after Zoey and Jason were going out," she explain.

"I understand," I told her. "Is that why you don't hang out with Zoey if she is around Jason?" I asked her.

"No," she said. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"I guess if you want to walk down to the lake so we could finish talking," I said.

She looked around. "First we stop at the smoothies stand," she said dragging me about 10 feet away to the stand.

"What would you like?" the guy said.

He was white with blue eyes. His hair was so blonde it was white. He looked at Nicole flirty. She didn't even care. I noticed she stop flirting with any guy she sees. She is more quiet now. Maybe she does love Jason.

"Strawberry Banana," Nicole said.

"And you?" he asked.

"Same," I said.

"Okay," she said as he starting to make them. He was blending the fruits together with some ice. Then he added some juice.

"Here you go that be $4.50," he said and handed it to us.

I pulled out 3 dollars and Nicole pulled out two. We handed it to him. He gave Nicole the 50 cents. Then she handed it to me.

"Here it is yours," she said while we were walking to the lake.

"Nicole you said you don't like hanging around Zoey and Jason and not because you like Jason. Why wouldn't you like hanging out with them?" I asked her.

She seemed a little alarmed by this question. She didn't have an answer till we reach the lake. Which took about 2 minutes.

"It is the way he looks at me," Nicole said. I noticed that.

"I noticed that too. It is like when he sits down in lunch. I wasn't there early but when I am I noticed that he says hi to everyone but he is looking at you. When he is speaking he is looking at you," I told her.

"You see that?" she asked.

"Yes. Then I see you look away," I told her.

"Do you think Zoey see this?" I asked. My heart jumped at the sound of Zoey's name.

"I don't know," I said.

"Why don't you talk to Zoey?" Nicole asked me. "I know you like her," she said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"It is very easy to see," Nicole said.

"I know," I said with my head down. I took a sip form my smoothie.

"Why don't you speak to her?" she asked me again.

"It is like a this song I know," I told her.

"How does it go?" she asked me.

"Cause how could you give your love to someone else

And share your dreams with me Sometimes the very thing you're looking for 

Is the one thing you can't se," I sang.

"You have a very good voice why don't you sing lead?" Nicole asked me.

"Because I am shy," I told her.

"It is okay. Zoey is is in more pain then you," Nicole told me.

"How is Zoey in pain? Is is because of Jason?" I asked madly.

"She is in pain because of you. Chase don't tell no one I am telling you this," Nicole added at the end.

"I won't tell anyone. How I am putting Zoey in pain?" I asked.

"Your one of her best friends. She could tell you anything and everything. Since me and her don't talk that much like that no more I am kinda putting her in the same pain. With her two closet friends gone who does she have. No one. She cries every night because of us," said almost in tears.

"How do you know it is because of us?" I asked

"She cries and says stuff like did she change. Is she still a good friend? Why do friends turn there backs on me? Why aren't they here for me? I wonder if Chase even cares about me any more?" Nicole said, her voice cracked. I knew it hurt her to see her friend hurt.

"Why don't you get up and talk to her?" I asked her.

"What I am supposed to say? I know I don't hang out with you no more but I can't tell you why. Or I know I turned my back on you but I am trying to sleep here. Or I am here for you just not when you need me. Or Chase does care about you in ways you don't know and oh yeah I care about your boyfriend in the same way you do. What am I supposed to say? There is nothing I could say.," Nicole said tearing. She wiped them away. "Chase I have to go." she said. She gave me a quick friendly hug and left.

"Wait," I said.

"What," she said turning back.

"How about we hang out with her more. I start to speak to her. But we only hang out with her or Jason if we are both there so it would be weird for us," I told her.

"Okay. That is a great plan," she said. "You would be great for Zoey. If only she would have seen it," Nicole said.

"If only she would see," I said to myself.

"How can you still be in the same band as Jason?" Nicole said turning back a around.

"I like to keep them near. So I know what they are doing," I told her.

"Okay," She said and walked away. She tuned around again. "Chase you have a good voice but you don't like to sing in front of people by yourself. You want Zoey. How about you sing Zoey a song tonight and tell her how you feel?" Nicole asked

"Jason is my friend," I told her.

"Then sing it to Zoey when she is alone.

"I think about that,"I said. Then Nicole left.

Talk to Zoey again. What about? Sing to her?

* * *

Song by Chase is by Vanessa Williams Saved the Best For Last 


	3. Ashley's Information

**When You're Mad**

**Chapter 3**

**Ashley's Information**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own this song or the people used in this story. **

**Dana's POV**

I left the lunch table. It was way to much mushy lovey dovey stuff fro me. Nicole went walking after Chase. They have been spending a lot of time together. I wonder if anything is going on. I have to ask her later. I have more important stuff going on.

I walked a round wondering what did he mean he wrote the song for me. It must be about friendships. He could love the way I look when I am mad like Chase said the song was about. Yes that is what it is. It can not be nothing else. He feels no more for me. He doesn't like me that way. It is only friendship just like what you feel for him. Yea kept telling yourself that Dana. All these years I really loved him. I just lie to much heart. I can't tell him the truth. He never love me and it will put my heart through so much pain.

I block him out with my mean remarks and attitude. He just turns them into flirty comments that make my heart flutter. I try to be away from him but he just draws me closer with his sexy smile and those eyes. What can I do? I remember each day we shared a kiss. By a kiss I mean a real kiss. One that leaves you on your toes. Makes you breathless, happy, sad, and wanting so much more. We shared three kiss in the past 2 years since I been back from France. Those three kiss I was the one who spoke first. Mostly said the same thing each time. We are better off friends. So why does he kept trying? Does he wants these kiss to mean more? Why doesn't he speak first? We are in 10th grade we are old enough to learn to love and speak up?

All those kiss are just in the moment. Nothing else. I remind my self. Then I run into Ashley. That little nasty girl again.

"Hey girl," she said. She stopped to talk to me. I didi the same not wanting to be rude because I hardly know her stopped too.

"Hey," I said back.

""You and Logan going out already?" she asked.

"You were with him before the lunch period. You think in less then one period we will be going out? Trust me we are just friends," I told her rudely.

"Because when I was talking to him it was about you. Did I say something I wasn't meant to say?" She asked me.

What did she mean about me. Does she know something? This girl is pretty dim whited. I could use her.

"No. No," I told her kindly.

"Oh. Okay," she said with a smile and she started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"I am going to gym now," Ashley said. "Well really the basketball court. But it is right next to the gym."

"Me too. That is my next class," I told her. I was telling the truth. I just left lunch early. They give us an hour for lunch I have no clue why. I guess if you want to leave campus. I started to walk with her. "Why are you going now?" I asked. "We still have about 30 minutes left of lunch.

"Because my gym teacher is always bothering me about being late. So I found out that a couple of really cute boys play basketball there right a bout now," Ashley informed me.

"Okay," I said. Then it hit me. That is where Logan goes sometimes. I wondered if he is there.

We were about 3 minutes form the court now.

"You're in the basket ball team for girls, right?" Ashley asked.

A couple of years a go they spilt the team of girl and boys up. The teachers said that we are at a certain age they say that girls together and boys in a contact sport is not good.

"Yeah," I told her.

"I am warning you these boys play fresh and talk it. I just go to cheer on Justin. He is so cute. So you shouldn't join in their game. They will bother you but they don't bother me because Justin tells them not to," Ashley said.

"You and Justin go out?" I asked.

"I wish. He never goes for girls like me. He likes them hoes types with their push-up bras and tight shirts," Ashley said.

Hoe? I thought she was one.

"I know what you are thinking. What is she talking about. Your a hoe, right," Ashley said.

"Well..." I said.

"I know. It was Stacy who started those rumors about me just because Justin liked me," Ashley said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," she sounded a bit hurt. "Anyway I am sure Logan will protect you from them boys," Ashley said trying to change the subject.

"Maybe. I could handle myself. I guess it is true when they say don't believe what you hear. If Justin likes you why don't ya go out?" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same with Logan. Ya are meant to be, too," Ashley said.

"I don't know," I said.

This time we were at the park. We sat on the top benches watching the game. We got a lot of looks but we were talking so we didn't care. Logan was there.

"I know. But these dumb boys let pride get in there way," Ashley told me.

"Did you and Justin ever do something together?" I asked.

"Well we kissed a couple of times. I see Logan and you kissing all the time. So I am never sure if ya are going out or what," Ashley said with a laugh.

"Well I am not Logan's type," I told Ashley.

"Logan don't have a type," Ashley said.

"What you mean?" I questioned.

"Well that boy hasn't dated no one in forever," she said.

"What you mean?" I asked. This girl was rally making me confused.

"You really are clueless. He don't be dating no one. With his looks he could have been done all these girls in this school. He doesn't. Tell me how both of ya are best friends and you know nothing about him?" I asked

"Part of our relationship is to not talk a bout our relationships with girl or boys," I told Ashley.

"So both of yous don't want to know who each other is dating. . . " Ashley started.

"Unless it is really important. Like if we need to fight someone for each other," I told her.

"Ya don't want to know who each other is dating because ya don't want to admit the fact that ya aren't together. But do you talk about then?" she asked.

"Everything else," I told her.

"When you can just talk to a boy about anything without flirting then that is just a friend. If you guys flirted then it is something more," Ashley informed me.

"We flirt," I admitted.

"Then it is something more than friendship," she told me. I had a feeling she was right.

"Yo sexy!" Johnny called out form below.

"What!" I yelled bacl.

"Just want to know when you gonna met me at my dorm?" he yelled.

"How about you go wait," I told him. "Cause I will never gonna come to your ugly buck teeth big nose perv. I don't think any girl would want to anyway. Look in the mirror. Comb your hair, get braces, dress better, get a better hair cut then talk to me," I yelled.

Johnny face got real mad. He looked ready to strike. Inside I was scared but didn't show it. He step one foot up the benches Logan throw the basketball really hard in his. . . well where it hurts.

"Lay off of her or will get hurt," Logan threaten before walking up to the very top of the benches with Justin behind.

Before they were next to us Ashley and I got a few last words in.

"He came to protect you so sweet," Ashley said.

"So," I added.

Then they were here. I was nervous for the first time in a while with Logan. Now the thought in my head was what if he does like me. All this time I was pushing the truth out of my head. Now I was going to let my brain see what my heart saw so long ago.

* * *

**Tellwho you think the nevt POV should be in Logan or Zoey's.**


	4. Speechless by the Bell

**When You're Mad**

**Chapter 4**

**Speechless by the bell**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own this song or the people used in this story. **

**Logan's POV**

Dana looked like a vision of God. That is way I love her so. She acts like this tough big girl that can make it in the world. She can't. She is more innocent than miss Zoey Books herself. I haven't dated no one in a while. Girlfriends make life boring. As Dana as my girlfriend I will never be bored. Ever since Dana and I became best friends a part inside of me filled with happiness and love. When I am with any other girl I feel empty and bitter.

"Hey guys," Ashley said. Justin took a sit next to her. I took mine next to Dana.

"Hello Logan and Justin," Dan said with her smirk.

"Hey," Justin and I said at the same time.

"Listen. Logan I don't need you to protect me," she told me.

I knew she was going to say that.

"I know. I just want to," I told her.

"Oh," she said.

I looked at her. She looked at me. Our eyes didn't move.

For the first time I was surprised. Sure I left Dana speechless a couple of time. I am Logan when I walk into the room the ladies remain speechless. Not Dana. I didn't say or do anything that would have surprised her. Did I?

"So. We have 20 minutes before lunch break is over. What you want to do?" Justin asked break Dana's and I staring contest. I lost.

"I don't know," I said.

"Anything is good with me," Dana said look at him. I looked back at her. Watching her.

"How about we play a little game of truth or dare," Ashley said.

Dana nodded her head but I could tell she was scared. She said got paler. She was was biting her bottom lip. Her foot shook up and down. These all all bad habits of hers. You would know if you spent all last year with her. The year before she she went to France. The year after and the beginning of this year.

"Sure," Justin said with a smile.

They all looked at me. I knew if I played and a question involved Dana I will be dead for it. What if Dana got asked a question about me. She will be forced to answer it. Who says she will be telling the truth. She might tell the truth. I can't look like the only one that won't play.

"Yes," I said. Somehow that is what my mouth said before I even thought about it more.

"Okay. I go first. Logan, truth or dare?" Ashley said.

What? I talked to her earlier and she knows how I feel about Dana. I told her I was going to sing a song for her later at the club. She even knows about the song. She knows how I feel for Dana. Ashley is a really trustworthy girl. She doesn't go and spill secrets . She knows how it is to have girls talk behind you back. It is a long story. Something to do with Justin.

"Dare," I said. I couldn't afford truth right now.

"Okay. I dare you to kiss Dana," she said.

I kissed Dana before. I always try to use it to tell her I like her. It never works. She talks first and says we are just friends. That is for only passionate kisses. Peck kisses happen often. It is nothing special to anyone who sees. But to those little kiss get me happy and nervous and sad.

"Okay," I said.

I moved closer to Dana. She looked at me. She seemed nervous. Which is weird. She seemed happy, too. I kissed her. I thought it was going to be a small kiss but sometimes a guy can't help himself. My hands cup her face. She puts her hand around my neck. After a second she drops them and pushes me away form her. In my mind the kiss lasted about 7 seconds. When I asked Justin later he said it was well on for a minute.

"My turn. Justin truth or dare," I said.

"Umm. Well truth," he said.

"Punk," I say back.

"I pick dare the next time," he said back.

"I don't know," I said. I didn't a have a truth. "What is your biggest regret?" I asked. I didn't think much of the question.

"Letting rumors and pride get in the way of making me be happy," Justin said.

I had no clue what he was talking about. Ashley and Dana seemed to understand because they eyes popped out of their heads. How does Dana even know? She doesn't hand out with Ashley or Justin.

"Fill me in. It seems like everyone else know," I said looking at Justin.

Dana was whispering something to Ashley. Ashley whispered Something back. I was next to Dana. She was next to Ashley. Ashley was next to Justin. There was no he could tell me.

Then I thought about the long story about Ashley and girls talking behind her back. Stacy had stated a really bad rumor about Ashley that made her seem like a hoe. I knew Justin didn't speak to Ashley for a month because he thought it was true. From what I understand Justin was going to ask her out. Then he never did even after he found out it wasn't true. Maybe it was his pride. Stacy's **rumor **and Justin's **pride**. It was about Ashley.

"Dana," I said.

I was getting up. My hand outreached for Dana to grab it so we could leave. I think Ashley and Justin should talk.

"Why?" Dana asked.

"So they could talk," I said.

"Oh," said said.

Second time today Dana was left speechless by me. Logan himself.

When we reached the bottom Dana turned and looked at me.

"What do you want to do?" she asked with her half smile half smirk look. It is like she is going to kill me or hug me.

"I don't know, chill, I guess," I said.

We started to walk when I saw a smoothie stand.

"Hold on," I said as I ran to the stand. Lucky for me there was no line

Dana was waiting. She applied lip gloss on her plump lips.

I came back with two smoothie.

"Here," I said. I was handing her a Passion Peach. It is her favorite.

"I didn't ask for one," she said madly.

"I bought you one,"Ii said pushing to her more.

"No one asked you to waste you money on me," she said.

"No no one did. I wanted to. But I will still I spend all my money on you," I said flirting.

"Oh," she said again. Speechless again. I miss her comebacks.

"Come on Dana where are the comebacks?" I asked.

Then we sat down the benches. She turned to look at me.

"I don't know," she said.

Then we connected eyes. She quickly turned. Then she turned back.

"Do you like me?" she asked.

"No I hate you. Dana you know I love you. You are my best friend," I said.

"No. I know you love me. I mean are you in love with me?" she asked.

Then the bell rang. I save by the bell. I stood up. Dana pulled my arm. I was standing right in front of her.

"You owe me a answer," she said.

I moved closed to her face.

"Tonight. Come see me sing and you will have you answer," I whispered.

Dana didn't say nothing. She let me go. She was speechless again. She sat there. Hope she s not late for gym.


	5. Friendless

**When You're Mad**

**Chapter 5**

**Friendless**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own this song or the people used in this story. **

**Zoey POV**

After I kiss Jason so him and Chase wouldn't ague Chase and Nicole left. They have been hanging out a lot more since me and Jason go out. I met Jason through the band that the boys started. When I told Chase about us he stopped talking to me. I think I know why. Chase had planned a dinner for me and him. He said he had something very important to tell me.

**Flashback (About two months)**

_I arrived very happy at the front of the restaurant. Chase look really good. He had on dressy pants with a nice t-shirt. I was wearing a spring dress. My hair was a little mess and I was running late. I was making out with Jason and loss track of time. I was a little mad. When I was kissing Jason he had started to say Nic. . .I thought nothing to ask him. It must be an ex._

"_Chase I so sorry that I am late," I told him. " I have some great news."_

"_We will talk when we are inside," he said with a smile. _

_The food was order. We small talked then I got to may big news. _

"_Like I was saying before,I have good news. I am going out with Jason," I said. _

"_Jason, like band Jason?" he asked. _

"_Yes," I said rather loud. _

"_Oh," he said. _

"_What is your news?" I asked. _

"_Nothing important," Chase said while looking down. _

_I knew it was a lie._

"_Come on, Chase," I pleaded._

"_No," he said harshly. _

_I gasp at how mad he sounded. I drop the topic fast. _

Ever since that night we haven't talked. Then me and Nicole stopped sending as much time as we used to.

"Zoey," Jason said while waving his hand in my face. "You okay?" he asked.

"I am fine," I said. While hugging his neck.

I am so lucky to have Jason. If it wasn't for him I will be best-friendless.

"What do you want to do?" he asked me.

There were 45 minutes left of lunch. Then I have gym.

"I don't know," I said.

"Come on Zoe what do you want to do," he asked.

A moment like this Chase and I would play would you rather. Jason hates that game so I am not going to even mention it.

"You pick," I said.

"Fine. Lets go to the lake and talk," Jason said.

The lake that is mine and Chase's spot. I don't like going there with out him. I know he wouldn't go there with another girl. Maybe that is where him and Nicole head off to. If they are there _together _I don't know if I can deal with that.

"How about we just walk around and make fun at people?" I asked.

This is a favorite game of Dana and Logan. Dana told me about I thought it was rue. Right now it was all that popped in my head.

"Umm. . . Sure. If that is what you want," he said.

"Sure," I lied through a smile.

We started to walk. The first guy we saw had on pants that came to the end of his chest. They ended before his socks started.

"Eww," I said.

"I bet he never had a girl," Jason said.

"I think you are right," I said with a laugh.

"Her," he pointed to a girl with orange skin.

"Fake tanning. Not good," I said.

"Look at her eyebrows they are white," Jason said laughing.

"They are?" I asked.

They were. It seemed like this girl real hair was dark brown because the color was starting to show. Jason and I looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Sit," Jason said when we came to a bench.

"What?' I asked sitting.

"My friend has a problem," he said.

"Okay. What is his problem?" I asked.

"He likes this girl. He is thinking about dating her friend to make her mad. I told him go for it. Do you think it would be right?" he asked.

"No. He is wasting the girl's time by dating her when he doesn't really like her. He might ruin their friendship. No boy is wroth that," I said.

"So what should I tell my friend?" he asked.

"Don't waste his and her time. If he is really serious about the girl just ask her out," I told him.

"Okay," he said.

"Who is the friend?" I asked.

"A girl named Nicky," he said.

"Never heard of her," I said.

"She is in the grade below us," he said.

Nicky? That might be the girl name that he said the first day that we were kissing.

"How you know her?" I asked.

"What? Now we are playing 21 questions?" he asked.

"What ever," I said. "Why do you and Chase fight so much? You seemed to be cool before," I said.

"I don't know. He asks mean to you. He is spending a lot of time with Nicole," Jason said madly.

"What is wrong with spending time with with Nicole?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. Maybe the girl was Nicole? Yeah right I thought.

"It is just that is seems like he is taking her from you,' he said.

"Oh. Okay," I said. "Do you think Nicole is pretty?" I asked making sure he didn't like her.

"She is . . . well . . . yes. . . I guess," he said.

"She is or not?" I asked.

I wonder why he is getting like this. Maybe he does like Nicole. Oh God could it be. His "friend" was him. He was using me.

"Jason," I said and my voice cracked. "Do you like like Nicole?" i asked.

"No. I love you," he said and kiss me.

I didn't believe him for some reason. I am going to have to look into these things on my own. You better believe Zoey Brooks will find out.

**Who do you think POV should be next Lola, Micheal, or Jason. Or if you have any one esle that would be good next.**


	6. PCA PeoPle

**When You're Mad**

**Chapter 6**

**PCA PeoPle**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the songs or most people used in this story. **

**Jason's POV**

"_No. I love you," I said and kiss her._

* * *

That was cutting close. Too close for me. Lucky for me Zoey not that bright when comes to stuff in such a matter like this one. It is not like I am a bad guy. Sure Zoey is a sweet girl but Nicole's is so much more. I started to date Zoey to get close to Nicole but that plan backfired. It seemed like Nicole started to spend less and less time with Zoey after we started dating. I wanted to end my relationship with Zoey but how can I get close to Nicole?

Why was she asking me if I liked Nicole. Maybe she sees something. I hope not. I do glance at Nicole every now and then.

Maybe Chase told her something. Chase and I used to be really close friends. I even told him I liked Nicole. That was two days before I asked out Zoey. No, I doubt that Chase would say something. Why he never told Zoey? I wouldn't know. If it was me I would have. I mean him and Zoey were the best of friends. I guess he forgot or is just a good guy. Lucky for me Chase and Zoey stop talking to each other. Now I hate how him and Nicole are spend a lot of time together. That is not right. It hurt like a knife in the back. She is my girl. No Zoey is mine but all I want is Nicole.

"Come on that was the bell," Zoey said.

We walked to Gym. We didn't talked. My arm was around her waist. She seemed puzzled by something.

* * *

It was 10th grade gym. The whole "gang" was in here. 

"Okay. Pair up for Basketball," on of the coaches yelled. "Dana and Ashley, Justin and Logan, Nicole and Amanda, Zoey and Chase, Michael and Lola, Jake and Johnny, Quinn and Mark, Stacy and Henry, Jenny and Glen, Lester and Mia, Casey and Raff, Danny and Anita, Christine and Karen" he yelled.

Great he forgot me again.

"You didn't call my name, again," I said.

"Sir Amanda moved," Quin yelled.

"Okay. You and you are pairs. Lets go," he yelled and blew the whistle. So Nicole I are partners. He walked outside to the basketball court. We all followed.

One person from each pair got on the black line of the basketball court. The other person stood at the half line.

"The Boys team lost last week. You know why we lost? Because you people don't know how to pass the ball. So we are going to have to do practice round. You are all going to stand in those spots and pass the ball and pass the ball. And guess what?" he yelled.

"What," Stacy asked stupidly.

"Pass the ball," he yelled.

"But my I just got my nails done," she said.

All the girl snickered but her two mini clones. Casey and Jenny nodded their heads as if she was God. Half of the boys had their mouth wide open in her direction. I really don't see what they all like in her. She has no life but using other peoples life to be made in her fun.

Stacy was a strawberry tan color. Her body had just the right curves. She had curls that where the lightest shade of blonde. Her gym outfit was barley an outfit. She wore shorts that were. . . what is the word short. A tanktop. That is what most of the other girls wore but something about her outfit seems X rated.

"So get them done again," he yelled.

"Why do girls have to practice if the girls team is undefeated?"Dana asked.

Coach is only nice to Dana. I guess because she is the best player in the grade. There is Logan but I don't think he likes him because of all the money he has.

"I can't do that. But I will be extra tough on the boys that are on the team," he said. Not yelling. Which is a big thing.

"Okay. Pass the ball back and forth. I be back. I must have left my whistle in side," he yelled.

"Yep, it is inside,"Ashley said holding up a whistle and laughing.

We all went different ways.

Dana went talking to Ashley. Justin and Logan seems to be smiling together while talking about Ashley and Dana. Lola and Michael met up half way. Casey and Jenny ran over to where Stacy was standing. Quinn was smiling weirdly at Mark while he was holding her. Anita, Christina and Mia got in a group and started talking. Christine would be their leader. Lester, Danny, and Henry in in a group close to Christine's group. Lester would be the guy that they follow. Johnny, Jake, and Glen walked over to Stacy and her friends. Johnny runs that group and thinks that he can run everything else. Zoe and me walked up to each other.

"Hey, I said while tap kissing her.

"Hey," she said after.

Then we were join by Nicole and Chase. Something that never happen after me and Zoey started dating.

"Zoey, can I talk to you?" Chase asked.

"So now you are talking to me?" Zoey asked.

"Please," Chase said begging.

"Okay," she said.

Then they left. They left Nicole and me alone. If only they knew how much of a bad idea that was.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"Hi. So what does Chase want to talk to Zoey about?" I asked.

"Well about them not talking for a while," Nicole.

"Do you and Chase have something?" I asked.

"No. we are just friends," she said.

"What! I hate you!" everyone heard Lola screaming at her boyfriend.

No one seemed to notice how Stacy was smiling evilly at this.

Lola began running the other way. At that moment all room 101 girls flew after her. Leaving their conversation in a snap of a finger while yelling sorry to who they were speaking to.

All the boys from You Know You Want Me band soon walked over the sad and confused face of our drummer.

**

* * *

**

**This chapter is just showing the other people in the PCA's 10th grade class. Some will have major parts and other have smaller parts as the story goes on. Stacy as you can guess will stir a lot of trouble for most of room 101 girls. **


	7. Messy Mistake

**When You're Mad**

**Chapter 6**

**Messy Mistake**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the songs or most people used in this story. **

**Michael's POV**

"Man what did you do?" Chase asked me.

I saw the rest of the gym class come closer to us. I know that this isn't the safest place to talk about what happen between me and Lola.

"I think we should talk in private," I told them lowly.

"Okay, to the dorm room," Logan said.

**

* * *

Dorm Room**

"You know we are going to get in trouble for skipping class," Chase said to all of us.

"I know and so are the girls," Jason answered.

"Great two Friday detentions for skipping class. We got a gig today. A really important gig to me. So we all have to avoided coach for the rest of the day," Logan said.

"I am texting Zoey to tell her to do the same," Chase said.

I thought they weren't talking I did see him take her aside to talk. Until my face turned 180 degrees with Lola's hand slapping it. I guess I have to ask him later.

"So you been quiet. What did you do to make your girlfriend so mad at you," Logan asked with a smirk.

"I doubt she is going to call me her boyfriend after what I did," Michael said.

I saw them all exchange glances. I sat on my bed. I put my head down. Chase spoke first. I guess because he is my best-friend.

"Tell us," Chase said.

They all took seats.

"Why did Lola slap you so hard?" Logan asked.

"She slapped you?" Jason asked.

"You didn't see it? It was like bang. It was so dam loud," Logan said loudly.

"Logan be quiet we are supposed to be in class," Chase said.

"I didn't notice," Jason said to Logan.

I saw Chase look at him weirdly.

"Anyway what did you do," Chase asked me.

"I told her I . . . cheated on her," I said. The last three words were very low.

"Why will you tell her something like that. Is it true?" Jason asked.

"Yes it is," I told them.

"Why didn't you keep it a secret?" Logan asked. "She didn't need to know. Sometime lies are better than the truth," Logan said.

"I wish. The girl was going to tell her. I knew that if the girl told her she would make a huge lie. She will make believe that things went farther than they really did," I explained.

"Who is this girl?" Chase asked.

I wished I didn't have to tell them who.

I swallowed. "Stacy," I said.

"What," Logan said jumping.

"She is a," Jason started.

"Hoe. Why would you? I wouldn't even," Logan said lost for words.

"Shut up. You wouldn't do anything with no one unless it was Dana," I said madly.

"Yea maybe because she isn't used and dirty. God man. Did you get a disease?" Logan asked.

"No stupid," I said smacking him lightly.

"Dude, my hair," he said.

He ran to mirror. Which wasn't hard because he put them everywhere.

"It didn't go that far. All I did was kiss her," I explained. "I didn't even get to tell Lola what happen. All I did was tell her I cheated on her and she was like who with. I told her Stacy. Then she slapped me and yelled at me. Then ran off," I finished sadly.

"What exactly did you do with Stacy?' Chase asked.

"Well I was on the basketball court just sitting down. She came over and was all over me. I was pushing her gently off of me and telling her to stop. She kissed me. I kissed her back. Then she tried to push her tongue in my mouth and that is when I realized what I was doing. I jump up and told her to leave me alone. That was three days ago. Last night she called me and told me if I didn't tell my girlfriend what happen she was going to tell her. So I said I was going to do it. She said she wanted to be in font of her so I did," I said lowly.

"Dam," Jason whispered.

"I still don't trust that hoe. After what happen yesterday I would think she would go after me not Michael and Lola," Logan said talking to himself.

We all looked at him.

"Shit. I spoke out loud?" he asked.

"Yes. What do you know?" Chase asked.

"Okay. Yesterday I was eating breakfast waiting for Dana to join me Stacy came by. She was all on me. I know she just can't get enough of me," Logan said.

He may not see many girls but he still thinks he is all that, I thought.

"Anyway, I told her to leave me alone. I just got really mad. I was really stressed out about singing the song to Dana. So I started to yell at her. I called her all these names. How no one wants her. How I wouldn't touch her with a 100 foot pole. She got mad. She came right up to my face and said I would pay. Then I looked at Dana, she was coming. She backed away from me. She was looking at me looking at Dana. She said she would make the both of us pay. I told her that Dana and I were to hard to break. She laugh and said she will make all of us break. Then she left," he said.

"So what if she meant all of us as in room 101 and 32?" Jason asked.

"Then we all got to watch our backs and so do the girls," Chase said.

"Do you think she is going to spread a rumor?" I asked.

"Not with you. She already did enough," Logan said.

"We got to tell the girls, then," Logan said.

"We can't just walk across campus in the middle of class," I said.

"We did before," Logan said.

"It was break fo the 11th grade. We blended right in," I said.

"Now the school grounds are empty," Chase said looking out the window.

"If we are missing from class the D.A is going try and find us and look our room, that means the girls all to have a vist form their D.A, too," Jason finished off.

"Our D.A is paid off," Logan said.

"What?" we all asked.

"Dana and I skip all the time so I paid him to not tell," he said.

"I really don't understand Dana and yours relationship. If you guys spend so much time together. Why aren't ya together?" Jason asked.

"If we only knew," I said.

"I don't know. So many times I think this is it. I am going to tell her how I feel then I can't," he said.

"Why don't you just kiss her and put everything in it?"Jason asked.

"I have. Then she speaks up and says that we are just friends and it happens in the moment," Logan said.

"How about you speak up first. If she really felt like both of yous were friends she wouldn't kiss back every time," I told him.

"I know. It is just the kiss is wonderful I am breathless," Logan said

"Aww," Chase, Jason and I said in union.

"Shut-up. Anyway I am going to sing her the song, tonight" he said.

"Why do you like to get her mad?" I asked.

"She is just so dam sexy when she is mad," he answered.

"I text Zoey to to tell her to get out out her room. She told me okay and I should do the same. I told her that the D.A here is paid off. Now all the girls are going to sneak across campus," Chase.

"Wait, Lola is coming?" I asked.

What is she going to do to me? I don't know if my face can handle getting slap, again. God knows I deserve it.

"Sorry, dude I didn't know she was going to come," Michael said.

"Yea right you just couldn't wait to got Zoey over here," I yelled.

I forgot Jason was here. Yea Jason. Zoey's boyfriend.

"What!" Chase and Jason yelled at me. Then looked at each other.

Shit, today is so not my day. Logan mouth was hang open at what I just said.


	8. For Now

**When You're Mad**

**Chapter 7**

**For now**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the songs or most people used in this story. **

**Lola's POV**

How could he do this to me? All the words he spoke of before, all lies. With her? Why? She is so useless? What did he do with her? I ran all the way to room 101. I cried slightly on my bed for a minute until Dana came running in. Questions filled my head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Girl, you ran here crying what you think we are going to let you stay alone at a time like this," she said.

"We?" I asked.

"They are catching up," Dana said with a smirk. "Girl you run pretty fast."

I laugh wiping my tears. It was quiet as Dana walked over to where I was sitting.

"I must look a mess," I said.

"It is okay. But happen?" Dana asked.

Tears rolled down my cheek as I picture this happen. I am unsure of what really happen. Just then Zoey then Nicole came running in.

Nicole was catching her breath.

"It. . . is amazing that I didn't throw up," Nicole said. "Wait hold that." He face got pale then took color again. "No I am okay." She sat down.

"Okay, I want to know why I ran," Zoey said.

"Well. . . " I took a long breath. "Michael told me he cheated on me," I said quickly. The words tastes like posin.

"What," they shrieked.

"With who?" Zoey asked.

"Stacy," I said lowly.

"Who?" Nicole asked not hearing.

"For real?" Dana asked.

She was sitting next to me. I know she heard me.

"She is well the. . . ewww," Dana said. I guess she was lost for words. That doesn't happen often.

"Who?" Nicole asked. Zoey was texting.

"Stacy," Dana answered for me.

"Doesn't he know he can get a disease?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know what he did with her," I admitted.

"Then we are going to have a trip to room 32," Dana said.

I smiled. I know if I saw Michael again I would pull a Dana stunt. Right now maybe if I slap some sense into his head that would be a good thing. I just wanted to see him. Maybe we can clear these things up and get back to the way it used to be.

"Guys how are we going to get across campus?" Nicole asked.

"Listen it is a two minute walk. The bell rang three minutes ago. We act like we are 11th graders and we are late for class," Zoey said.

"I love your ideas," Nicole said.

"Brooks for once this is good," Dana said.

"What about getting caught in the boys dorm?" I asked.

Just hen Zoey got a text.

"Chase say the D.A is paid off," Zoey said.

"It is the truth," Dana said.

"How would you know?" Nicole asked.

"For some reason her and Logan are 'sick' sometimes during 10th period. I guess now we know where they are at," Lola said.

I have 10th period with Logan and Dana. Dana is so in love with Logan. She just doesn't want to admit it.

"Okay. Lets go," Zoey said.

We didn't talk on the way to the boys dorm. We rushed threw the school grounds.

Zoey texted Chase once we got into the boys dorm house. We were at room 32 two minutes later. We found Chase and Jason glaring at each other. Logan slightly surprised. We all went inside. I closed the door. Zoey took control by walking over to Jason and kissing him. Logan walked over to Dana slowly not wanting anyone to notice what he did.

"What a day," Dana whispered.

"You don't even know," Logan said. "Michael yelled at Chase telling him he is in love with Zoey. I guess he forgot that Jason was here," Logan said.

"Wow. I wish I could have been here," Dana said.

Logan put his arm around Dana.

She looked at him. "Arm," she said. He quickly moved it.

No one spoke. Chase walked to his bed and sat down. A book from under his pillows showed. He grabbed it and it opened to a page. He read it quickly. He stood in shock. What was so good about this book? He stuff it under his pillows.

I felt Michael's eyes on me. So I looked over at him. It just hurt to look at him. He look ready to talk but he stopped. I walked up to him. I know all eyes were on us.

"We need to talk," I simply said looking at him but not his eyes.

"Okay," he said softly.

"Alone," I added.

He looked around the room. His eyes came back to me. "Bathroom?" he asked.

I guess it was the only place where we could talk. I shrugged my shoulders.

We walked over to the bathroom. He open the door for me. It was a big bathroom. I sat on the toilet seat. Michael jumped to the counter next to the sink. I looked to the floor.

"I just want to say that I am sorry. Truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you," he said.

"What did you do with her?" I asked.

"Do you want to hear the story?" he asked.

I nodded. "The truth and the whole thing," I said.

"Well I was on the basketball court just sitting down. Stacy came over and was all over me. I was pushing her gently off of me and telling her to stop. She kissed me. I kissed her back. Then she tried to push her tongue in my mouth and that is when I realized what I was doing. I jump up and told her to leave me alone." I said lowly.

"So it was just one kiss?" I asked jumping off the seat.

He came off the counter and walked over to me. He grabbed both of my arms.

"Just one kiss. That I am sorry for. I would do anything to go back in time. I love you and only you," Michael said.

I looked into his eyes. It hurt just to hear him say he loved me.

"I love you," I said gently.

I kissed him a simple soft gentle kiss.

"But I can't be with you," I said.

He looked at me confused.

"Just not for a while. You hurt me bad," I said.

He nodded his head. He kissed me softly on my check.

"There is more," he said.

More happen between him and Stacy. I would slap him now but he was still holding my arms. I guess he saw my anger in my eyes.

"Not between me and Stacy," he said.

I calmed down a little.

"Her and the whole group. I think it is better that the whole group hears this," Michael said.

What is it? He opened the door and I walked out.

"What happen?" Nicole asked.

"We aren't together," Michael said sadly.

"For now," I added.

"Logan did you tell the whole thing with Stacy," Michael asked Logan.

"No," he said."Ready?" he asked.

I and the girls shared a look of confused faces.

* * *

I am a bit tired for now. Next POV will be Nicole. What Chase red in that book of his will be very important in the next chapter. Any guesses to what it is. 


	9. Kiss of Friendship

**When You're Mad**

**Chapter 9**

**Kiss of Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the songs or most people used in this story. **

**Nicole's POV**

"Are you going to tell us?" I asked.

"Sure, go Logan," Chase said.

He looked at us.

"Fine. It started a couple days ago. Stacy came to me at breakfast while I waiting for Dana. Anyway, I told her to leave me alone. I just got really mad. I was really stressed at the time. So I started to yell at her. I called her all these names. How no one wants her. How I wouldn't touch her with a 100 foot pole. She got mad. She came right up to my face and said I would pay. Then I looked at Dana, she was coming. She backed away from me. She was looking at me looking at Dana. She said she would make the both of us pay. I told her that Dana and I were to hard to break. She laugh and said she will make all of us break. Then she left. I guess she thought I liked Dana and that was why I didn't want her," Logan said with a shrug.

I looked at Dana. She so trying not to smile. Trust me when you room with a girl you see these things. This is so a moment I want to bash their heads together.

"Now Michael, tell your part," Logan said.

"Do I have, to," he whined.

It must be bad, I thought.

"Yes," Logan said.

"Fine," Michael started off the same way Logan did. Well I was sitting basketball court. Stacy came over and was all over me. I was pushing her gently off of me and telling her to stop. She kissed me. I don't know what I was thinking because I kissed her back. Then she tried to push her tongue in my mouth and that is when I realized what I was doing. I told her to leave me alone. That was three days ago. Last night she called me and told me if I didn't tell my girlfriend, Lola well now ex what happen she was going to tell her. So I said I was going to do it. She said she wanted to be in front of her so I did. I told Lola today," Michael said lowly.

"Wait! You only told me because she was going to tell me. If she wasn't then you were going to keep it from me!" Lola scream.

She stormed off into the bathroom. We all looked at each other. We all knew she was right. Michael got up.

"I'll go," I said.

"What? That is not fair," Dana said.

"You want to go?" I asked.

"No. I am just saying it isn't far. Like what if Zoey wants to go?" Dana asked.

"If Nicole wants to go by herself then she could," Zoey said.

"No clue what to say. Right?" Dana asked Zoey.

Zoey nodded her head sadly.

"Well I have no clue but I know she needs us so I am going," Nicole said.

"Fine," Zoey and Dana said at the same time.

I knocked on the door. Lola pulled me in. Dana and Zoey hurried in. Lola locked the door. Dana looked around and pulled back the shower curtain. She laid down in the bathtub.

"Dana," Zoey hissed.

"What I am tried and there is no room for me to stand," she said.

I took a sit on the counter. Zoey sat on the toilet and Lola feel to the floor against the door.

"Listen, I know you are hurt badly by this. . ." I started.

"Badly. My boyfriend only told me he cheated on me because Stacy was going to tell me first," Lola hissed.

"At least he had the guts to tell you and not let Stacy do it," Dana said.

"Or just breakup with you and not tell you why," Zoey said.

"Michael knows what he did and the mistake he made. No one is asking you to forgive him. We are asking you not to look like a fool in front of him," I said.

"Why," Lola said tearing.

"Because, if you show him that he broke you. He hurt you," Dana said.

"I don't care. I want him to feel the guilt," Lola said loudly.

"True. But sitting here crying over one little kiss when you know that you and Michael have so much more is stupid," I said.

"What would you do if your boyfriend kissed another girl?" Lola asked

"I would be mad. Then happy to find out that he pushed her away," I said.

"Whatever," Lola said and opened the door.

Four boys crashed in. Nicole, Zoey, Dana, and me just all started to laugh.

"Come on," Dana said getting up and pulling Logan and Michael out by their ears.

"Yep," Zoey said while pulling Chase and Jason out by their ears.

Lola and giggle at this.

"Anyway. As we were saying," Chase said while rubbing his ear.

"That watch out for Stacy she is out to get all of us," Jason said.

I looked at him. He had jet black hair with sharp green eyes. I swear that when he looks to the sun they turn brown. He looked at me.

"Nicole, can I speak to you," Chase asked.

"Sure," I said breaking my stare.

"Alone?" he asked.

"Sure," I answered.

Chase held the bathroom door for me. He locked it when I got inside. He pulled me to the edge of the bathroom.

"Talk really low. They can't hear this," Chase said.

"Sure," I whispered.

"Read," he said giving me a book.

I didn't even see him bring that in here. **_Dairy of Chase_**.

"You have a dairy?" I asked.

"Shh. Yes," he whispered.

I forgot to whisper. He open the book up to about two months ago.

_In two days I will confess my LOVE to Zoey. I longed for this moments it seems like for years. I know that it has been years since my eyes saw her and my heart open for love. Today I found out something cool, I guess. Jason told me he likes Nicole. I think Nicole likes him. I wish they would just get together. Then Zoey and me, and them could all double date. It would be cool. Only if Zoey likes me too. A part of me says she does but the other is holding me down. Bye for now. Jason is calling for advice on Nicole._

**Ring. Ring. The bell rang. School was over we could all go out side.**

I looked at Chase. This has to be a lie. Chase looked hurt, too. It isn't a lie. My eyes filled with tears. Jason is using Zoey to get to me. He is a jerk! Zoey is my best friend. I threw Chase the book and stormed out of the bathroom and walked fast outside. I heard the bell so it is okay.

"Nicole!" Chase screamed from the door.

I turned around to find Chase running to me.

"Chase. How could he?" I asked.

"I know," Chase said.

"No she is my best friend. Me and you stopped talking to her because of him. He is using her. Do you know what is feels like to be used. It is the worst. She doesn't deserve this!" I yelled at Chase.

I put my back against the wall. Chase put his arms on both sides of me.

"I know," he said. His eyes filled with tears.

I let a tear slip. Chase kissed me. I kissed back.

"What!" I heard someone scream.

It was Zoey. She was running the other way. I looked at Chase.

"The kiss," he said.

"Nothing," we said at the same time and smiled.

"I was just making sure because so many people are saying stuff about us," Chase explained.

"I know that is why I kissed back. Now if you would have just did this with Zoey," I said with a smile.

"You gonna go or should I?" he asked looking at the way Zoey left.

"Both," I said.

"Okay," said.

Chase and I ran the way Zoey did past the gang. Jason wasn't there.

"Are you. . .?" Lola began to asked.

"No," we said at the same time.

"Okay," she yelled.


	10. Rumors Lies Truth

**When You're Mad**

**Chapter 10**

**Rumors Lies Truth**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the songs or most people used in this story. **

**Chase's POV**

Where is she? Nicole and I ran down the steps out the back way of the boys dorms. We race down straight unknown to where Zoey was. Our safest bet was to run straight. We saw Jason over someone. It must be her. The girl I loved for so long. Why did she run? Was she jealous? Does that mean she likes me? If she does like me then why is she going out with Jason.

"Zoe," Nicole said when we reached them.

"Leave me alone," she ordered. She took off again towards the beach.

"Zoey," Jason yelled.

"No let Chase handle it," Nicole said stopping Jason.

I saw her look at him madly. I am sure she hated him now but I still think she liked him. Feeling can't go away overnight.

"Why?" we both asked.

"Because Chase knows more about Zoey then anyone. He has been there for her and **truthful** to her. He never lied to her. Unlike the rest of us here," she said.

I know she meant not being truthful to Zoey because she didn't tell Zoey her real feelings for Jason. She meant Jason not really liking Zoey. Jason gasped at me and her with a open mouth.

"Did you tell her?" he asked.

"Excuse I have to go help my best friend. Oh yea. Stop telling Zoey bull cause it will come back to you," I said in his face.

"Is that a threat?" he asked.

"Take as you want," I said far from him.

"Zoey," I called out running to the beach.

I saw a girl crying. She laid out in the sand of the beach. I knew it was her. I took a deep breath.

"Zoe?" I asked while taking a sit.

"What?" she asked.

"Why are you like this?" I asked.

"Why are you here?" she asked showing me her face.

She had red eyes I swear I never seen. Her face turn red. Her hair stuck to dried tears on her face.

"Because. I still care about you," I told her.

"Whatever. Where is your girlfriend at?" she asked.

"I am single. Unlike you," I commented.

I admitted it wasn't the sweetest voice I used.

"You and Nicole aren't?" she asked with a hiccup.

"No. We are just friends. Why did you get mad?" she asked.

"Because. Well. . . I. I was mad because I thought that you and Nicole were going out. I felt like I should know because I thought we were all best friends," she said.

"Right," I said.

I am not a naive as I used to be. No part in me believed her. I nodded my head. It wasn't like she didn't have a boyfriend. I wasn't going to make a move on her knowing that she belong to someone else.

"Friends?" I asked.

"Always," she said.

"Zoey do you like me?" I asked.

"What?" she asked me.

"Nothing forget it," I said.

Boy must I have sounded stupid.

"Do you know what is going on with Nicole and Jason?" she asked.

"I can't tell secrets, Zoe," I told her.

"I know," she said.

"Lets go," I said.

"No. I want to know why did Nicole run out like that?" she asked.

"I told her something that she didn't want to hear. Something that hurt me and her both and it might even hurt more people," I told the naive girl before.

"Why did you kiss her?" she asked.

"A lot of people think something was going on between us. So I kissed her to see if there were any feelings between us. Plus she wouldn't shut up," I said with a smile.

"Oh. Was there anything?" Zoey seemed afraid to asked.

"No," I said and move close to her face.

I pulled back with all my urge because she was taken.

"People talked about us. You never kissed me?" she said.

"Did you want me to?" I asked.

She just looked at me.

"Zoey," I said.

"Chase. I really don't know," she said.

"Oh. Come one," I said.

"Lets go," she said.

We walked to Nicole and Jason in-between a big fight scene.

"Lair!" Nicole yelled.

"Nicole it isn't like that!" he yelled back.

"Whatever!" Nicole yelled and went running.

"I guess I got to go," Zoey said.

"NO. I go," Jason said following Nicole.

"What is going on?" Zoey asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders not wanting to say yes or no.

"Lets go."

We started to walk away. I think we were going to the lake.

"Is there something between Nicole and Jason?" Zoey asked.

"No," I said fast.

"Chase you are bad lair," said with a smile.

"Oh," I said.

"Is he cheating on me?" she asked.

"Zoey. Nicole is your best friend. She would never," I told her.

"I know. I mean him. Is that what you told her and she got mad about screaming about how could he?" she asked.

"Zoey I am your best friend. If he was cheating on you and I know he wouldn't be standing," I said with a laugh.

"What you would fight him?" Zoey asked.

"No. I send Dana on him," I said with a laugh. "Yes. I would fight for you," I said.

She smiled her sweet smile at me. I hope Jason and her break up soon. I want to tell her about Jason liking Nicole but I don't want to hurt her. What if she doesn't believe me?

"Lets sit here," Zoey said and pointed to a bench.

We saw people walking around talking and pointing at us.

"What are they looking at Zoey?" I asked.

"I don't maybe because my face and makeup is ruined," she said.

Two girls stopped in front of us. One giggle the other seemed confused.

"What?" the brown haired girl asked her friend.

"She is cheating on Jason with Chase. It doesn't matter because Jason is seeing her best friend, Nicole on the side," the blonde whispered. One thing she doesn't know how to whisper.

"What!" Zoey said and jumped up.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Lets go," she said to her friend.

Zoey look really to pull that girls hair to bring her back. I guess she wanted to know who started this rumor.

"Zoey. We have to get to Jason and Nicole before this gets to them," I told her.

"Okay," she said.

She pulled out her cellphone and texted someone.

"They already heard it," she told me.

"And?" I asked.

"Nicole wants to speak to me alone, in 101," Zoey said.

"Okay. Bye Zoe. Wait do you think it was Stacy?" I asked her.

I hated that little slut. She ruined all of our friendships and some how is inside of our lifes.

"I hope not," she said and ran to the dorm.


	11. My baby

**When You're Mad**

**Chapter 11**

**My baby**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own this song or the people used in this story.**

**Dana's POV**

"So?" I asked to the break the silence.

"I have no clue," Logan said.

We backed away from he door.

"Nicole is not dating Chase but they kissed. Zoey got mad at this and ran. Jason followed. Then Chase and Nicole ran after," Lola said.

"Why did Chase kissed her?" Michael asked."He is my best friend. I would know if he likes someone. He doesn't," Michael said.

"He doesn't?" Lola said.

"Please everyone in here knows that Chase is in love with Zoey," I said.

"True," Logan said.

"I shall say nothing," Michael said.

"Well I think Jason and Zoey should break up. Then Chase and Zoey get married and than I could be a god-parent," Lola said with a smile.

I laugh. "I wanted to be the god mother," I said.

"Well I know that I am going to be the god-father. I called that spot for years already," Michael said.

"We know," Lola said.

"Wouldn't Nicole be go mother though?" Logan asked.

"Duh," Lola and me said at the same time.

"Then why did ya say that ya wanted to be god-mothers?" Logan asked.

"We were playing," I explained.

"Whatever," Logan said.

"Who wants to be the godparents of my child?" Logan asked.

"Me!" Michael said.. "Now I want to be god-father of every child," Michael said with a laugh.

I am sure that we are all going to start laughing soon.

"I want to be god-mother then," Lola said.

"But I am Logan's best friend. I get to be god-mother," I said.

"You can't be a god-mother to your child Dana," Lola said not holding in a laugh.

"Are you trying to say that I am having Logan's baby?" I asked.

She nodded.

"No, I am not," I said serious not wanting to to give it off as I like him.

I wish I could. I loved him so much. I turn to look at Logan. He walked out the door before I could catch his face. I know by the way he walked he is mad. I think it is because of me? Does Logan liked me like everyone says? Am I as blind as Zoey is with Chase about love? I sighed.Great now I have to go find this boy.

"Lola. You got Logan embarrass," Michael said.

"So. It is the truth," she said.

"I know. But harsh," Michael said.

"I got to find Logan," Dana said.

I wonder if we really have kids what would they look like? What would their names be? Where would we live? How many kids? If we would get married? If Logan would be faithful to me?

I walked to find my best friend. Being faithful always got me worrying. Like what if I did go out with him. Would he be truthful to me. After hearing that Logan doesn't date today I think he could handle it. God. Who would have thought. Logan able to not go with a girl. How can he? He is always with me. I love that. I love to know I know where he is at. Who he is with.

I made it out the building. Where could he be. The basket ball court? I started to walk their.

I hope he is there and okay. Sure enough their he is. By himself.

"Hey," I said to let him know I was there.

It wasn't the first time comment that we should go out or something close to it. Logan gets really worked up about. I usually have ot give him massages to warm him down. I love that. Part of the reason why I came out here. He didn't come and sit down next to me like he always does. I guess he doesn't want one. He is just hitting the ball really hard. He isn't hitting the ball right. Like he wants it to hit him in the face.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Fine," he said madly.

"Check," I called. I got up to face him.

He checked me the ball. It was really hard. I wasn't ready for that. Logan usually plays soft with me now-a-days. I fell back. My leg went under me and I landed on it.

"Shit!" I yelled out.

It hurt. It hurt like hell.

"Oh my god!" Logan screamed.

Tears rolled down my face. God please don't let it be sprain. I have to be play. It is basketball season.

Logan eyes filled with tears.

"Don't cry. It is okay. I am going to help you up," he told me trying to keep a calm voice.

"Logan," I whinnied.

"Shhh," he said.

I don't know how he did it but he was carrying me to the benches. He sat me down. He went straight to looking at my ankle. He carefully smoothly touched it.

"I am so sorry baby," he said.

Baby. I love when he calls me that. I nodded. I bit my lip trying to hold my curse worlds in. I was his baby though. Every guy on this campus knows it.

"I am so sorry," he said again.

The pain settled. It was just throbbing. I just need some ice, I think.I hope

"I think we just need ice," I said.

"Okay," Logan said calming down.

He is so cute. His eyes were still shined with water. His voice was so sincere.

"Logan," I said in a whisper.

He nodded his head. Not breaking eye contact. I realized we had eye contact. Just looking at each other. Afraid to move. Afraid to breathe. Just a wonder in our eyes. A 'what if' could be seen in both our faces. I took a deep breathe and move my head away. I looked to my left and just thought.

What is wrong with me? It is so clear to see he likes me and will be faithful. Then why am I so scared? What is wrong with me?

"Dana we should get you a nurse," Logan said.

I nodded. I allowed him to carry me to the nurses office.


	12. Leading to the Finale

**When You're Mad**

**Chapter 12**

**Leading to the Finale**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own this song or the people used in this story.**

**Logan's POV**

Dana was walking by herself with a slight limp. The nurse told her it wasn't nothing really bad but she just couldn't run on it for a while.

"I am sorry," I said for like the 10th time in a minute.

It was 3:30 and I nervous because with all this drama going round the band can't get in a quick rehearsal.

"I know. It was a mistake," she said.

I looked down to her. The whole school really did know she belong to me. They know they had no shot with her because of my presence. Not like I own her or anything but the school knew we had this thing for each other. We were walking past a group of people that were talking about Zoey, Chase, Jason, and Nicole.

"Oh Dana," Ashley came running to us.

"Yes," Dana said standing straight.

"What happened to your leg?" she asked.

"Logan," Dana she with a smirk.

"Hey I told you sorry like a thousand times. You told me it was mistake," I said in a whinnying voice.

Dana laughed. "What happen Ash?" Dana said.

"Well I heard that Chase is seeing Zoey. But Nicole is seeing Jason," she said.

"What?" Dana and I both said.

"I know it sounds weird but I think this has Stacy written all over it," she said.

"True. Have you heard anything about us," I asked.

I was afraid of what type of rumor Stacy was going to start about me and Dana. It might put off all of the progress I had made with her all these years.

"Well," she said.

"Tell," Dana ordered.

"Go to Christine," she said. "If there is a rumor she knows about it."

"Okay, where is she?" I asked.

I don't know if God was happy with me today but here comes Christine walking with Lester.

"Christine!" Ashley yelled.

"Yea?" she asked.

"Come here real quick!" Dana yelled.

She walked over to us with her on and off again boo in her hand.

"Have you heard any new rumors bout us?" I asked getting started to the point.

"Yea. I heard that you, Logan have been seeing Dana for 2 years. Then you are seeing Ashley on the side for 3 months now," she said looking at us to confirmed the rumor.

"That is so not true," Dana yelled.

"I know, gurl chill," Ashley.

Christine and Lester left before Dana took her anger out on them. Dana turned to me.

"We need to find Nicole, Zoey, Jason, and Chase to make sure they don't believe the rumors. If they do then there is a lot of fighting happen somewhere in PCA," Dana said.

"I would love to help you but I get a date with my boyfriend, Justin," Ashley said happily.

Ashley gave me a hug and gave a hug to Dana to. I think Dana got a little mad when Ashley hugged me.

"Come on lets find the rest of this crooked gang," Dana said.

It didn't take us far to find the screaming voice of Nicole. It seemed like Zoey and Chase came the same time we did. You see Nicole was yelling at Jason.

"Why are you yelling at me for a rumor?" he asked her.

I am guessing Nicole forgot her surroundings because she started to scream out things that no one would have guessed.

"Maybe because I think it is another one of your plans to get to me though Zoey. I can't believe you are dating my best friend to get to me!" she yelled.

"I told you don't listen to what Chase said. Why do you care so much" Jason said.

"Maybe because I love you but you dating my best friend!" Nicole yelled him.

"You love me? I never know. If I did I would have never asked Zoey out," he said.

Yep they really don't know who was around them at this time.

"Oh My God," Dana whispered to me.

"I know," I said.

All eyes were on Zoey now since she gasp for air. She looked hurt.

"Wait. You were... Chase... Nicole knew? Nicole you... you like... my... my boyfriend?" Zoey coughed out.

"I just found out," Nicole said

"I just remembered," Chase said.

"I never meant for us to last this long," Jason said.

Zoey looked around to all of them with tear shined eyes. "Friends. Yea right," she said. She walked away form all of them.

"I guess Stacy rumor wasn't really a rumor," I whispered in Dana's ear.

"I guess not," she said.

"Who is going to talk to her?" Dana asked.

"I think Nicole. Like don't girls have those unwritten rules don't lose friends over boys," Logan said.

"Makes sense if Nicole just talks to her," Dana said.

"If she talks to me and doesn't end up killing me," she said.

"I am sure she just needed a few minute to cool off," Chase said.

Nicole walked in the direction in which Zoey had took off in a while ago. Jason turned to us. Dana rolled her eyes at him.

"I didn't mean for it to turn out like this," Jason said.

"Well was it fun to trick girls like this?" she asked him.

"No I love Nicole. I just couldn't think of anything else to do," he said.

"Wow. Well your ideas was so the best. Like if I ever want to lose friends I might just try it," Dana said.

"Well..." Jason began but I had to cut him off because I know one more word from him Dana was going to hurt him badly.

"Listen Dana calm down. You can't fight no one now remember your foot," I told her in a joke manner but I was really serious.

"But," she started.

"Come lets sit down for a minute," I said noticing how she put all her weight on her uninjured foot.

There was an empty bench like 5 feet away. We left Jason and Chase staring at each other in a weird but scary manner.

"People do stupid things for love," I told Dana.

"I know I am one them," she said. "Logan you never answered my question that I asked you before Gym had started."

Before I could gave my answer I was saved dare I say it by Nicole.

"Oh My God! She locked herself in our rooms and I left my key!" Nicole said.

"Okay. I will handle this," Dana said getting up.

I am a wee bit noisy so I followed but in my defense so did Jason and Chase. When we got to the door of the room Lola and Michael were banging on the door trying to get in.

"What is going on?' Michael asked us.

"Well this rumor was started by Stacy that Jason was seeing Nicole and Zoey was seeing Chase. Which is not true. But Dana, Chase, Zoey, and me all came around the same time that Jason and Nicole were having an argument. So it seems that Nicole , here and knew that Jason was just using Zoey to get to Nicole. So Nicole and Jason were yelling at each other. Somethings are said that should have been left unsaid. So Zoey found out that her two best friends knew that her boyfriend was just seeing her to get to Nicole. That he loves Nicole and Nicole loves him," I said.

Dana hit me over the head.

"Ow," I yelled.

"Why do you got to say so much in detail?" she yelled at me.

"Dana what happen to you?" Nicole asked.

"Logan," she said.

They all looked at me.

"She is so lying," I said.

"Anyway," Dana said taking out her key. "Nicole you are going in there. "

She unlocked the door.

"By myself?" Nicole asked.

"Yes," she said and open the door.

We all saw the fear on Nicole face.

"Can't we have one peaceful hour?" I asked after the door closed.

"No. Maybe if you would have just dated Stacy," Dana said with a roll of her eyes.

"How about that rumor of us?" Logan asked.

The gang turned to us.

"What rumor?" Jason asked.

"That I am seeing Dana. Now I am cheating on her with Ashley," Logan said.

"Wow. Cool," Lola said.

"Do you think Zoey will forgive me?" Chase asked.

No one said anything. No one knew what to say.

"I am sure of it. You did nothing wrong. I am the one who should be scared. She is going to kill me soon," Jason said trying to make what he said into a joke.

"True," Lola said glaring at the boy who hurt her two best friend.

"We need to practice for the gig," I said trying to change the subject.

"We practiced forever," Michael said.

"I want to sing a song," Chase said.

"Okay," I said.

"Today," Chase said.

"We don't have time for that," Michael said.

"Please," Chase begged.

"Let him sing," Dana told me.

I can never let Dana down. May that be the fall of me.

"Fine. Lets go," I told the band.

"Kay," Jason said.

"I bet that song will be for Zoey," Dana whispered in my ear.

I just nodded. I love it when she whispers in my ear. Michael said his goodbyes to Lola and Dana and Lola again. He followed after Jason and Chase. I kissed Dana on the check with a tight hug. I think we hug for a second to long as always. I gave Lola a friendly hug.

"Bye," Lola and Dana sang.

I wonder what Zoey and Nicole are talking about.

**Yes this chapter is quite boring. It is just leading to very interesting chapter. Promise.**


	13. Some Friends

**When You're Mad**

**Chapter 13**

**Some Friends**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own this song or the people used in this story. **

**Zoey POV**

The two most important people in my life completely betrayed me in a single moment. I know that we haven't been talking for a while. Only for two months since Jason and I started to go out however that is a long time to not talk to any of your best friends especially when you have a new boyfriend. You really need a girl's to help sometimes.

How could they know that Jason really didn't like me? Tears burned down my checks. My heart throbbed with pain. I rocked back and forth trying to find rhythm with my heart. I thought he really liked me. I guess earlier when I thought he liked Nicole I was right. He likes Nicole? Where on earth have I been. I was so busy trying to act and be happy that I didn't even notice them talking or flirting. Wait Nicole doesn't talk to him. She doesn't talk to him when _I am around. _She probably sneaks around with him at night or whenever he is free. Chase must have caught them. So he threaten to tell their secret. But Chase liked Nicole so he couldn't. Then Nicole went after Chase.

See I can put anything together anything. _Yea right._ I feel to the floor beside my bed. I hate friends! They are good for nothing back stabbing people who are their only when they need help. The door opened in walked the little tramp herself.

"Get out," I hissed at her.

"Zoe just let me explain," she said.

"No. Get out. That is the last time I am going to say it," I growled at her.

"Please Zoey. If you ever care about our friendship then you would listen to me right now," she said.

I jumped up. "Our friendship! You knew that my boyfriend was just using me to get to you! You like him! You like my boyfriend. Mine NOT yours. I don't plan to share any of my boyfriends with you," I snapped at her.

"I know. I just founded out when Chase and I were in the bathroom," she said.

"Chase and you," I said with disgust all over my words. "Can go fuck yourself."

Nicole gasped at how harsh my words were.

"Zoey can't we just move past all of this?" she asked with tears falling from her eyes.

"Don't cry. You have nothing to be sad about. You are not the one who lost two of their best friends and their boyfriend on the same day. I can't wait to write about this day in my dairy," I said sarcastically.

"Zoey I am sorry. I am truly sorry," she said with tear rolling from her eyes.

"Sorry is just another word in the dictionary, Nickey. Maybe when you find the meaning of it you could say it. That would mean that you would have to know how to spell it. I know you are a little slow. I will spell it for you. S-O-R-R-Y. You got that," I asked with a fake sweet voice.

"Shut up! Shut up!," she yelled at me stomping her feet.

"No you should shut up," I yelled back.

"Maybe if you weren't so damn clueless all the time you wouldn't be in this place. You think you know everything about everything. You think that you are gods gift to PCA. Maybe if you would have open those little eyes of yours and looked around you wouldn't be here. You could have realized that Chase loved you. You wouldn't have to be with Jason. The boy I love. I know I may be a little slow sometimes and a little boy crazy but I care for my friends. I never... I never wanted what happen to happen to you. I rather take your pain and times it by hundred then to watch you endure it. I did fall for your boyfriend. I didn't want to but I did. So I tried to not talk to you and him because felt I that he liked me too. Today I found out that I was right. I felt sick to my stomach knowing that he was just going out with you, my best friend, my sister by my heart just to get to me. He did get to me and that is the worst part of it. I don't regret falling him. For once in my life I loved a boy with every part of me and not because he was cute. For that I am not sorry. I am sorry that it had to be your boyfriend," she spoke.

I sat down on my bed. I just couldn't take her words no longer. I let them settle in and over me. I knew what she spoke was true. Nicole was in love. This is the first I heard her say and didn't doubt it. Chase loves me?

"How long did Chase know?" I whispered.

"I don't know. I know he told me that he completely forgot about it. He found his dairy where he had written about it." she paused looking for something to say. "You know Chase is ready to kill Jason," Nicole said.

_Flashback_

"Zoey do you like me?" Chase asked.

"What?" I asked slightly confused.

"Nothing forget it," Chase said.

"Do you know what is going on with Nicole and Jason?" I asked. Jason is my boyfriend so I have a right to know.

"I can't tell secrets, Zoe," Chase told me. That is what I love about Chase. He is a true friend.

"I know," I said.

"Lets go," Chase said.

"No. I want to know why did Nicole run out like that?" I asked.

"I told her something that she didn't want to hear. Something that hurt me and her both and it might even hurt more people," Chase told me.

_Flashback (different scene_

"Is he cheating on me?" I asked Chase.

"Zoey. Nicole is your best friend. She would never," he told me. Just because he said I knew he was right

"I know. I mean him. Is that what you told her and she got mad about screaming saying 'how could he'?" I asked.

"Zoey I am your best friend. If he was cheating on you and I know he wouldn't be standing," Chase said with a small laugh.

"What you would fight him?" Zoey asked unsure .

"No. I send Dana on him," he said with a laugh. "Yes. I would fight for you," he said very serious.

I patted the bed next to me so Nicole could sit. She sat.

"You still love him?" I asked her.

She smiled. "It is like in the West Side Story after Tony kill Maria brother she is mad at him at first. She couldn't stay mad at Tony as well as let himself turn himself to the cops. She loved him so much so she took him back because no matter what he did she still loved him when knew it wrong to too yet she didn't how to stop loving him," Nicole said referring to one of her favorite movies.

I laughed. "So if Jordan shot you brother you would take him back?" I asked.

"Yes because I don't have a brother," she said.

I looked at her and we just started to giggle.

"You want to know something," I asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Like in that movies of yours when Maria forgives Tony in a snap of a finger I will forgive you and Chase. I am going to be mad at you. I just don't see that point in fighting over boys. Remember we made a promise to never fight over boys," I said.

"I know. Do you like Jason, still?" Nicole asked.

"I never really like Jason. I was just so tired of waiting for Chase that I tried to move on. That didn't work," I confessed.

"I see. You hoe! You kissed a boy you don't like," Nicole giggled.

I began to giggle. "It was fun though," I admitted.

"So he is a good kisser?" Nicole asked.

"I guess you would have to find out," I told her.

"Ewww. I am going to kiss a boy my best friend kissed," Nicole screamed.

"Just think of it as a one time thing for the boy you love. You are in love!" I yelled.

I threw myself on the bed. The door opened.

"We heard screaming so we wanted to know if it was good or bad?" Lola said.

"Good," Nicole said.

"It seems like there was a bit of crying going on," Dana said.

"A bit," I said.

"So no more fights?" Lola asked.

"I hope," I said.

"Good because we got a problem," Lola said.

"What?" I asked getting up.

"Logan is singing that song for Dana today. So she has to look good. I want to get back with Michael already. So outfits are needed," Lola said.

"And I am going to tell Chase how I feel. Nicole has a boyfriend to get so we all need to look mega hot," I said.

Did I just say mega?

"Oh my God you are telling Chase! Nicole is going to hook up with Jason. You know this means we are all going to have the same anniversary," Lola gushed out.

"You guys make me sick," Dana said.

"You still love us," I said with my tongue out.

"Yep you are lucky I do," she said.


	14. Chase's Anger

Thanks for reading everyone. **Frog Disease, ColorsOfTheSky101, girliegurl, Tough Girls Don't Cry, HpxhSmxzOey101, CoOlLoSeR1992, **and** Smallvillecrazy. **Yea **Ghostwriter626** I think a quadruple anniversary would be cool. If anyone forgot everyone else could remind them.

**When You're Mad**

**Chapter 14**

**Chase's Anger**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own this song or the people used in this story. **

**Jason's POV**

"Okay what song are you going to sing?"Logan asked Chase.

Chase glared at me. "I don't want to ruin the surprise. Just hear and learn the beat."

I could easily tell he was mad at me. If I was him I would be mad at me too. I know what I did to Zoey was wrong but he has to understand it was the only way for me. She was my ticket inside of the gang to get close to Nicole. It wasn't like I wanted it to end like this. I never thought of breaking her heart. I just wanted to win over Nicole's heart. I looked up from holding my guitar. Michael was drumming the beat as Chase taught it. I looked up and Chase was once again glaring at me.

"Can you stop looking at me like that?" I asked a bit rudely.

"Well I do have a reason to. You hurt Zoey," he said his voice thick with anger.

"I said I was sorry about it. I never meant for it to go as far as it did. She was my only way into the gang," I admitted.

"You used her as a key to get to Nicole. You are dumb because you really don't know the girl's rules," he said.

"What rules?" I asked.

"Logan or Michael what is the rule on kissing a boy your best friend kiss for the girls in room 101?" he asked.

"That is not even a thought to be thought," Michael said.

"Well unless it is major. Like the boy is the one. Then you have to have the blessings of the ex-girl," Logan added on.

Zoey looked really upset. There is no way she would gave Nicole or me her blessing. Nicole was just as mad with me. I am sure the girls are going to try and tell Nicole I am a no good guy who is just going to mess up her life. I fell into the chair behind me. A look of shock came across my face.

"I thought just getting Nicole to trust me again was going to be hard," I whispered to my self.

"Hey dude you never know. They could be sitting there right now making up a plan to hook you and Nicole up," Michael said.

Chase snorted. I had to agree. That was going o be far from the truth. They are most likely making up a plan to kill me slowly for what I did.

"For real. Zoey would give her blessing. Her and Nicole are really good friends. Another rule the girls have is no boy is going to get between them," Logan said.

"If they do then the girls who aren't fighting are allowed to lock them in the room until they make up," Michael added.

There are so many rules to these girls. Why is it the first time I heard about this.

"Well is there any other rules hat could affect me?" I asked.

"Well there is the one that if one of the girls went out with the boy but the other girl didn't like them then that said girl could express it her feelings," Mike said playing with him drums while he talked.

"That is Dana's favorite. She would go on for days about how the boy is a prat until the girl caves and breaks up with the boy," Logan explained.

"Wonderful. So for me to have a shot with Nicole she needs to forgive me for what I did with Zoey. Forget about that rule that you can't kiss a boy your best friend kissed. Zoey has to gave me her blessings. Then the rest of the girls have to except me and not talk trash about me," I said sighing. "I don't have a chance in hell."

"Well it is good that you see that now," Chase mumbled.

"Chase lay off the kid he is sorry," Michael said defending me.

"Sorry ain't going to cut it. He hurt Zoey!" Chase yelled at Mike. He stormed out of the room. So much for practicing his song.

We really need to talk. I get up to follow him out. Chase is a good dude and a good friend. I know that I messed up with Zoey but I also know if I want to get Nicole I need Chase on my side.

"You sure that is a good idea?" Mike asked.

"I have to go. I have to make up for being a jerk to his best friend," I told him.

"This sucks. We are never going to get done. I am going to make a fool of myself. We are never going to learn Chase's song. Wait is Chase going to sing his song? Or am I? If I have to sing it I don't know the words. Oh Good this day has been hell," Logan ranted.

"Dude breathe," Michael said.

"Don't worry we have," I said and looked at my watch."an hour and thirty minutes."

"What!" they both yelled.

"I still need to make my sorry speech to Lola," Michael said running out of the room.

"I need to get ready. Oh God this is going to be a mess," Logan said he walked right out of the room bumping into Zoey.

Zoey! What is she doing here. Is she looking for Chase or me?

"Hey Zoe. I to go," Logan said.

She laughed and looked up pass me.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hi," I said.

I sat right back down in my seat. This day has been hell.

"So you looking for Chase?" I asked.

"Yea," she said.

She sat down in the seat next to me. Great I think she wants to talk to me.

"Well he left about 5 minutes ago because we kinda had a fight," I told her still not able to look her in the eye.

"SO I was right you did like Nicole," she said with a smirk.

"Yes you was. I am really sorry. I never meant to hurt you or cause you to fight with Chase and Nicole," I tried to explain. "Go ahead yell at me. I deserve it."

"Yea you do. But I am not mad at you. I just have a few questions to ask you. Like did you like Nicole before or after we started going out?" she asked me. She was direct. I did owe it to her to answer.

"Before. I just thought it was the only way to get her to notice me. I guess it was stupid. I shouldn't have used you," I confessed into my ex.

She laughed. "We do stupid things for love. Trust me I wasn't really honest when we were going out. Lets just say I liked someone else and was trying to show him I wasn't going to wait forever for him," she said with a wink.

"Thanks that made me feel better. Now you should go tell Chase that. Because I swear he is going to rip my head out the next time I speak to him for making you cry," I said.

She laughed again. "I will. I just wanted to say you have my blessings with Nicole," she said.

Thank god! "You don't know what that means to me," I told her.

"I guessing the boys discuss the rules with you," she asked.

"I was scared out of my mine when I heard them," I admitted.

"Well I have to go find Chase so I can talk to him," she said and got up. I got up as well.

"It was a fun 3 months," I said.

She turned around and gave me a hug that I returned. "Ditto."

"What the hell is this?" Chase asked from behind us. I didn't have to turn around because I knew his voice well. I pulled back form Zoey.

"I just forgave him, Chase,"Zoey explained like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Just like that? After everything he did?" Chase yelled at Zoey. Zoey was a bit scared that Chase had just lashed out at her but she quickly responded.

"Yes just like that," she yelled.

Chase now realizing he was getting Zoey upset by his tone of voice quickly changed it to his regular tone. "Look you were crying like i never seen you cry before. Now in like a hour you are saying you understand?"

"Look Chase I am not saying what Jason did was right but it isn't like I don't understand him or where he was coming from," she explained. He voice also coming back a regular tone.

"Why because I sure don't,"Chase said glaring at me.

"It is not your place to understand. What he did was far less worst than what you did," she said.

"Really. Now I am worst then then the boy who went out with you to get to your best friend. Zoe you need to get your facts straight. I know I knew he liked Nicole 3 or 2 days before he asked you out. I forgot. I am sorry. I was more occupied with other thoughts at that moment in my life," he explained his voice becoming more jumbled with anger.

"Chase you could have told me when we were on the beach. You are suppose to be my best friend. While I going out with Jason you dropped me like a fly. You kicked me out of your life. Something you promised me you were never going to do," she said her voice breaking. She ran out the room I think crying. I really didn't get to see her face but Chase did. He looked pretty mad at himself.


	15. Happiness or Pain

I am going to work on finishing this story. I really want to start a new story but I want to finish two stories before I start a new one because I got so many not getting updated. I don't think it is far.

**FallennAngel, SlytherinPrincess-xx, Frog Disease, fearme2, twinnklestar, girliegurl**, and **Smallvillecrazy** thanks for reviewing and sorry for the long wait. **PoP LoCK 'ND DroP iT** thanks for the review and I love Dana and Logan too but Chase and Zoey are important to the story. This chapter will be more Michael and Lola but I will try to add DL. **ColorsOfTheSky101** thanks for the reviewing and if Chase didn't do what he did where would the drama be.

**When You're Mad**

**Chapter 15**

**Happiness or Pain**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the songs or most people used in this story. **

**Michael's POV**

After running back into my room Logan came in soon after. I wanted to laugh at him as he ran back and forth from his closet trying to figure what to wear. I remember I had to write my sorry letter for Lola. I sat at my desk praying that romantic side wanted to come out. God knows I really need it right now. I wanted to give it to her before the band started to sing. I know I have to write it really fast if I want to get ready to perform. Unlike Chase and Logan I don't have a good voice. I could play interments but I can't sing. I won't try unless I want to make a fool out of my self again. So I am going to stick to writing letters. I hope I can do that. I guess I can start with the facts i was stupid for doing what I did.

_Dear Lola,_

_I know what I did to you was wrong. I know it even hurts more that I was only going to tell you of my mistake because I didn't want Stacy to tell you first. I should have told you as soon as it happen. _

"Dude does red look good one me?" Logan asked me breaking my flow of thought.

"I don't know. I don't play attention to what colors look good on you. How about calling Dana and asking her?" I responded. I didn't have time to help Logan. Where was I.

_I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me. It took a second of my time to make a mistake and I know it will take a lifetime for you to forgive me and other other lifetime before I forgive my self._

"How about orange?" Logan asked.

I banged my fist down on the table. I got really mad. "You are not the only one with problems! Shut up and let me finish this."

My letter was getting really good. I meant get her to go out with me. That wasn't the point of the letter. I really wanted Lola and me to get back together but even more I wanted her to know how sorry I really was.

_I told you I was never going to hurt you but I did. You don't know how bad I wanted to close my eyes and act like it didn't happen. To erase my faults. I never want us to fall apart gain. I am okay with just being your friend until you find in your heart to forgive me. _

_Always yours,_

_Michael _

I looked to my watch. We have an hour to get ready.

"Okay I think I got it. Green!" Logan said pulling green shirt out of his closet.

"Whatever man. You only got an hour," I told.

"What my hair I don't have time," he said. "I am not even sure green is going to look good. Where are Chase and Jason? I am going to kill them if they are late," Logan his voice rising as he spoke. Well as he rambled. Afraid that he was going to be like this for minutes I needed to think quick. I could tell he was nervous. He began pacing.

"Look. I remember Dana saying she liked green on you. It made you look less like an ass," I lied. I just need him out of here. He was giving me a headache.

"Really!" his head shot up. I felt kinda bad for lying but we were going to be late as a good friend I was going to make sure that we aren't. I smile to myself 'making him look less like an ass'? I guess it was a compliment from Dana.

I folded the letter and put it in the envelop. I thought about spraying it with my scent but I thought that was more Logan than me. I hope Lola found it in her heart to forgive me.

**Lola's POV**

I loved Michael I am sure that I did. After what happen it still hurts to think about it. I was upset when he told me. I am a bit more vexed after finding out that he only told me because Stacy was going to tell me first. I never thought that my boyfriend, my best friend would do what he did to me. I once read that in a relationship if all the pain cannot compare to the happiness then you would be stupid to live said relationship.

Zoey had just ran into the room. I could tell by her tear dried face she was crying. She walked pass us all into the bathroom. I looked to the girls to see if they noticed what I had. Dana put down her mouse and Nicole left her closet. We all meet in the center of the room.

"Where did she come from?" Dana asked hopping we would know. I knew nothing. My mind has been on a ride from everything that has happen today.

"I think she wanted to go see Chase," Nicole said her eyes focused on trying to go back into time to see what she could remember. Nicole is never to good on remembering things.

"Maybe she did or maybe she saw Jason," Dana suggested. I understood why she said that. It was reasonable. Nicole looked hurt.

"Do you think that she still likes him?" Nicole pleaded us with her eyes for a truthful answer.

"I don't know. So the only way to find out we have to get in there or make her come out," Dana pointing the bathroom door. She was the first to walk to it. She banged on the boor. "Zoey open it. I left my mouse in their." she said.

There was some sniffing and a small okay was heard though the door. She opened up and we pushed though the door making way for us. Dana guarded the door so Zoey couldn't get out.

"Tell us," Nicole said looking kindly at Zoey.

"It is nothing," she said.

"Does it have to do with Jason?" Nicole asked with sad tone and a pout.

"No well yes but more Chase,"Zoey said trying to hold her tears in.

"What happen?" Dana asked leaning back on the door trying to keep cool but I could tell she wanted to know.

"I want there to talk to Chase and I found Jason. I forgive him. Chase was mad at me forgiving Jason so easy. I told him he did worse to me. Like not being my friend after I started going out with Jason. I don't know it just hurt to think about what happen. How it was some what my fault," she whisper not having full strength of her voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. "What is your fault?"

She looked to Nicole as if Nicole knew something we didn't. Nicole looking at her with questioning eyes that widen when she realized what Zoey was talking about. Zoey nodded.

"She was trying to get Chase jealous by dating Jason," Nicole talked for her best friend. I could tell Nicole was in a better move after remembering that Zoey never had real feelings for Jason.

"Jealously is so overrated," I comment disappoint in my friend method for using Jason the same way he used her.

"Maybe you should tell Chase that so he wouldn't be so hard on Jason," Dana spoke with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Then I would have to tell Chase that I liked him. I don't want that. After all this drama that is happening I don't think we need more," Zoey said looking to the ground.

"Without drama what is life?" I questioned Zoey.

"Boring," Nicole chirped in.

"And I heard that Chase is singing a song for you tonight," Dana sang happy to add gossip.

Zoey looked up delighted. "Really?"

"Yes. So we need you looking in order and we have really little then an hour to get you ready. Dana hair is on the brink of frizzing so she needs to get of her and apply the mouse," I said happy for the drama. I am a drama queen.

Dana open the door and went back to her station. Nicole and Zoey walked over the the closet. I had the feeling tonight was going to be drama filled. I took a deep breath. I wondered about my relationship with Michael. It hurt to think about it but the thought of his laugh erased my pain.

_I now really short. I know what to write. Maybe next time_.


End file.
